


一个回复

by valentea



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, vo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentea/pseuds/valentea
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 2





	一个回复

*Vig视角，轻意识流，可能是个抹了糖的刀（。

【Vig，你来吗？】手机屏幕上弹出一条新消息。Viggo点开消息，轻蹙了下眉，转身点了一支烟，倒在沙发上。半小时前，他就接到一个陌生电话，对方自称是《霍比特人》制作人，问他有没有兴趣加盟电影，扮演Aragorn。

Viggo再次看了眼消息，确认了发件人，那个让人魂牵梦萦的名字后，就把手机丢一旁。似乎不着急回复。任由呼吸在烟雾里荡漾开来，而思绪则像藤蔓一样漫无边际地生长，一时找不到终点。

一月的纽约被冰霜覆盖，屋内的光亮似乎也难以将寒意驱赶。恍然间Viggo却回到了那个新西兰的一月，明媚而刺眼的日照下。类似的邀请，亲切的故事，八年弹指一瞬。

Viggo很肯定自己同意接下《指环王》时只是为了Henry，仅仅是儿子的极力相求，此外没有第二个动机。而他不清楚的是，那段征程会给自己带来何等意料之外的礼物，或是难以脱身的诅咒——Orlando Bloom是它们共同的名字。

甚于手足的亲密、疯狂的求爱被爱和相伴而来的甜蜜的困扰、患得患失的忧郁与惆怅……所带来的挥之不去的影响，让Viggo在拍摄结束回到纽约后很长一段时间内，都犹豫着是否要保留这个全新的自己。

虽然在被调笑为“脏兮兮的人类”时，Viggo一直不屑一顾。但故事里的精灵种族确有Viggo所向往的东西。不是他们的优雅身段、高贵气质或是永恒无止的生命。最吸引他的是他们化梦境为现实的能力。他记忆犹新在读到精灵能在安眠时睁眼、在清醒时入梦，自己的惊异和羡慕。梦境能和谐地融入他们每一寸呼吸里，在生命里得到延续。

而他，Viggo Mortensen，却并没有这个能力。

这个癫狂到迷离、浓烈到让人缱绻难分的梦，在被抛出新西兰的那刻，几乎就开始走向支离和破碎。

但它最纯粹的部分多少得到了保留。艺术家也是造梦者，所有的诗、照片、涂鸦，是这个梦真实存在的证明。但它们能够像精灵的梦一样，在现实中得到延续吗？

半小时前，自己对那通电话的回复或能解答这个问题。

【你们也知道，霍比特人这个故事里并没有Aragorn这个角色】

这个故事里也没有Legolas，他当然也很清楚。这个拒绝理由显然站不住脚，但自己在匆忙又惶惑中表达的态度，却让他意识到这个梦不需要延续，它的存在本身就是恩赐，更不能被任何未知的箭羽所伤害。

如果他不爱那个人，自然也就没有什么理由拒绝。然而他爱。爱到害怕任何长久的接触都会带来二次伤害，自己从来没有如此脆弱不堪。

而眼下的这条消息坚定了他的选择。

【Vig，你来吗？】

显然和那通电话说的是同一个事，他又看了眼消息，竟感到一丝生气。

那种小心试探的口吻让他感到不适。那个曾经不分昼夜无谓时差来夺命连环call的小子呢？认真的吗？Orlando?

他一连删除了那一串问号，意识到有那么一瞬间好像自己变成了当初的Orli。

毫无疑问，岁月渐渐驯化了那小子的口无遮拦和天真烂漫，也让Viggo难以寻回最初爱他的原因和痕迹。但兜兜转转那么久，自己却始终并没能放下对他的爱。

那里有一个最浓烈的自我，最真实的幻梦，和最向往的人。

不得不承认在接到电话的那一刹那，他希望眼前的未来可以带他回到过去，从霍比特人到指环王，回到八年前的新西兰，八年前的星辰下，日复一日的征程，c-bago、银厥森林、莫比力克海浪，和那个快乐无忧的精灵身旁……那个精灵。在这段回忆里的存在感太过强烈，让自己到达从未涉足的疯狂的边界，几乎甩出正常的轨道，又悄然遁形。

但他还是拒绝了。霎时极端的热情，被同样强烈的自我否定浇灭。他拒绝了。用了也许是平生最堂而皇之又自相矛盾的理由——故事里没有这个人物。而就在几月前，他还发自内心地坦言：没有什么我演不了的人物。也凭借惊人的意志和本能的野性征服了挑战生命极限的角色。

因为还爱着他，就不能把情感放任在毫无意义的挣扎里，粗暴地将它曝光在现实的荒蛮下，遭遇任何可能性的打击。

猛吸了最后一口烟后呼出，Viggo掐灭了烟头，起身在房里踱步，已步入大学校园的Henry让整件房子变得清冷起来。他似乎是别有目的又漫不经心地走到硕大的书架边，在叠满了大大小小的书籍、杂志、手稿、唱片和纪念物的那一角，取出了那几本自己的诗集，翻阅起来。

那几年发表和展出的诗作和绘画，以及无数未曾面世的手稿，都整齐地安放在这个不起眼的角落里，似乎也是能让自己有意无意间，不经意地取下来翻阅。

过去的窗口随着视线的触及被缓缓打开，字里行间，每个停顿，每幅画面，陌生又亲密的气息席卷身心。那是他对他的记忆，那是他的爱情。

没有人知道，在多少个无人的夜幕里，那些诗篇曾在口中配上他自己的曲调，喃喃颂出，悠扬地诉说它们自己的故事。

此刻，大西洋彼岸的伦敦，Orlando Bloom收到了一条回信：

【玩的开心，我的精灵】

Fin.


End file.
